stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur's Ghost
Arthur’s Ghost is a supernatural force. Bio It was late at night, Arthur was late at the station, he then went full speed in Gordon's hill and then there was trouble, he crashed, it was said that on the week Arthur died in, he will return as a ghost trying to past the place where he crashed in. One winter's night in 1937, Percy was pulling a coal train up the Wellsworth side of Gordon's hill; when the ghost raced past in the opposite direction. Percy then heard the sound of a train crash, but when he went to investigate, nothing was found. Word began to spread, and more people began to see it along the line, however, Edward remained sceptical. At least that was until a few nights later; when he was waiting at Maron for Reginald to arrive with his passenger train. However, the ghost train came in first. Thinking this was a regular engine, the stationmaster went to speak with the crew but got no response. Then, a woman tried to peer into one of the coaches and became so shocked by what she saw, she was committed to an insane asylum. Reginald came up soon afterwards, but just as he was about to crash into the ghost's brake coach; the whole train disappeared. Things began to get worse; and when told of the events of Percy's encounter, Toby believed that the train was doomed to repeat the events that led to Arthur's death; and interrupting the events might send the ghost away, with the help of a very reluctant Mr. Zorro, who was only convinced to help by Diesel. So, that night at Maron; Edward, Toby, Zorro, Diesel, Lily, and Micky waited to confront the ghost train. When it arrived, Zorro spoke to the ghost, saying that he got an express engine to take Arthur's train for him; and saying that he could go; after that, the ghost vanished. With the extension of the Peel Godred branch, around 10 years after the ghost's last appearance, Arthur himself appears to be alive, but with amnesia, and no memory at all of Sodor, its engines, or his accident over 2 decades before. How this is possible is not yet known, but it does bring into question the true identity of the ghost that was supposedly his. Again, the answer isn't yet known. Livery Unlike Arthur, his ghost is painted white livery with red linings and the number 0 on his tanks in yellow. It has a Black dome and a black cab. Basis Unlike Arthur, his ghost is based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the ageing Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance freight trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks, until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters. All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. Appearances The Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Ghost Season 2 * Spectre (mentioned) * Sabotage (stock footage cameo) Season 3 * Extension (indirectly mentioned) * Fog (cameo) Sodor Shorts * Busters * Swagman Trivia * His appearance is based on Timothy the Ghost Engine, which is a famous TTTE myth. The ghost model is made by Paul Gausden and it's called "Sp00py". * In Fog, a non-faceless E2 class tank engine and a brake van appear several times in the mist. This is thought to be the ghost or Dominic by several of the engines. However, this is later proven false as the engine that was seen was The Government Owned Engine. Gallery Maxresdefault-8.jpg IMGgordon and arthur.jpeg IMGpeter & arth.jpeg IMGthomas basis.jpg|Basis Category:Characters Category:White Characters Category:Deceased Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:VT Characters Category:Faceless Characters Category:Non-speaking characters Category:Ghosts Category:0-6-0 Category:SCP Category:Antagonists Category:LBSCR Category:Numbered Engines Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Sodor Short Category:Former Antagonists Category:Tank Engines Category:E2 Tank Engines Category:Original Characters Category:The Stories Of Sodor